1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded connector, a set of shielded connectors and a method for connecting a shielded connector with a shielded cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known shielded connector is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 5-27983, and is illustrated in FIGS. 6-8. This prior art terminal 1 is provided with an inner terminal 2 and an outer terminal 3. Three crimping portions also are provided, namely, an inner conductor crimping portion 2a on the inner terminal 2, an outer conductor crimping portion 3b on the outer terminal 3 and a sheath crimping portion 3c also on the outer terminal 3.
A prior art shielded cable 2 is processed for connection to the prior art shielded connector 1. As part of this processing, an inner conductor 51 of the shielded cable 50 is exposed by stripping a sheath 54, an outer conductor 52 and an insulating element 53 at an end of the shielded cable 50. The inner conductor crimping portion 2a of the prior art inner terminal 2 will be fastened to this exposed end of inner conductor 51. An additional portion of the sheath 54 is stripped at this end of the shielded cable 50 to expose the outer conductor 52. The outer conductor crimping portion 3b of the prior art terminal 3 will be fastened to the exposed portion 56 of the outer conductor 52, and the sheath crimping portion 3c of the prior art terminal 3 will be fastened to the sheath 54 at the end of the shielded cable 50 located behind the exposed portion 56.
The three crimping portions are crimped simultaneously after the aforementioned shielded connector 1 is placed in a crimper. Since the inner terminal 2 is crimped after being accommodated in the outer terminal 3, it is essential for the outer terminal 3 to be formed with openings 3a in its top and bottom walls in order for crimping molds of the crimper to reach the inner terminal 2 accommodated in the outer terminal 3. However, because of the presence of the openings 3a, a portion of the inner conductor 51 not covered by the outer conductor 52 and the inner terminal 2 are exposed to the outside through the openings 3a. This exposure reduces shielding. Thus, depending on the situation, it is necessary to apply additional shielding using another member.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a shielded connector, a set of shielded connectors and a method for connecting a shielded connector with a shielded cable allowing for an improved shielding characteristic.